Abused No More
by Gambeast
Summary: Tired of the treatment he has received from his imprint's family. Jake decides he has had enough, and refuses to deny his happiness any further. A post Breaking Dawn story.
1. Chapter 1: The Departure

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers. Just borrowing for the ride.

Author's note: Here is an idea I've had for a while. I read a lot of a Fan Fiction, and often grow tired of Jake and Renesmee stories, where Jake is treated like a beaten dog by the Cullen's. I thought what would happen if he ever went off on them in an articulate argument of who truly was the more healthier species to be around?

* * *

Chapter 1: The Departure

 ** _JPOV_**

Renesmee (as I was now forced by the Cullens to call her, as Ness was no longer dignified enough a name to use on their child), and I were walking up the main steps to the Cullen House. We had moved up to this cold region near Denali several years ago in an attempt to keep up of their guise as normal human teenagers. I honestly couldn't believe I had allowed them to drag me to yet another desolate location while they continued to play these stupid games. This time around, just as I had on previous moves, I did not attempt to directly live on the Cullen main property. No, I lived in my own condominium, about 10 minutes away from there on the edge of the forest, for when I needed to phase unnoticed. Even after all these years, I still could not defuse and adjust to the smell of them and that sickly sweetness that all vampires had. But of course I tolerated it for my imprint. As long as she had needed me, I still felt compelled to follow her.

During Nessie's first six years in life, we were inseparable. We did everything together. If we weren't at the Cullens, then we were in La Push having fun. You could find us playing on the beaches, jumping off Cliffs with the rest of the Packs. She was like this joyous sponge that drew you to her, and she was not one to shy away from a challenge. And god was she smart, smarter than me when it came to schooling. When we were at the Cullens, then we were less carefree. We had fun don't get me wrong, but we did it playing by their rules. When we hung out with them, we did, well we did Vampire like things. It made life a little uncomfortable at times, but for her it was worth it. I never thought twice about going hunting with her and any of the Cullens. We were all try to soak up as much time with her as she flew through her childhood. I could always count on having Ness, and Bella on my side when I got into arguments with the other Cullens. Bella was still my best friend, well when she wasn't fawning over Edward. But we were all happy, and I was content with my life. For a while at least this was the case, but like all things the good times had to end. The years passed by quickly, and soon enough time had passed, so that Nessie's growth changes had begun to slow down enough to go unnoticed. She could now go to high school by herself, without drawing suspicion to her unnatural growth or her Vampiric nature. So, they allowed her to go to school. I also noticed during the years that Bella's and my relationship had shifted as well. She was always reluctant to be out of Edward's presence in the past, but now it was hard to find quality best buds time, and I began to find us drifting apart. And now that Nessie had High school to occupy her time, I also decided to make some changes in my life. The members of my Pack and myself had opened our own auto repair garage. We had built quite a successful enterprise. We had immediately refused any help from the Cullens, and had self funded the endeavor ourselves. It was a tough going at first, but through our solid reputation, we soon had the customers filling our empty repair bays with a constant flow of work. While the guys and I worked in the garage, Leah ran the shop and managed the main office. If you were lucky, you could sometimes see the dangling legs, of our sometimes apprentice Nessie, changing an oil filter or two. Everyone loved having her around. She could sling insults and jabs just like anyone in the Pack, and her laugh just lit up anyone's day who heard it. She loved learning anything she could from us. At least she did, until Edward and Rosalie put a stop to it, as they no longer deemed it lady like enough. Although, I found that argument to be a bit hypocritical, as Rosalie was the wrench monkey of their household. I'm sure the main goal was to keep her out of our influence. We were doing really well, and once again everyone was content. At least until the Cullens dropped the bomb they were moving, and a lot of tough decisions had to be made. They apparently had spent as much time here in Forks as they could, and needed to relocate.

At first, we were torn on what to do. We were told that they would be relocating to Hanover, Delaware so that Bella and the Cullen's could attend Dartmouth college there. I, of course, couldn't resist the pull of the imprint, as I still felt that despite living in a house full of vampires, I was still needed by Nessie. I had moved from being like her big brother, to being her best friend. So for me, the hardest part of my decision was going to inform my dad that I would be leaving. Which of course he took with a grain of salt. Dad wished me well, and he made me promise to visit as often as I could, which I did, any chance I got. He was going to especially miss Nessie, who had become like a daughter to him over the years. She was tearful when she said goodbye to both Billy and Charlie. For the others, the choice was a little harder, but at the same time easy. Quil despite the desire to go with, had to stay on the Rez because of his own imprint Claire, who was still only 8 years old physically and mentally. The others, they decided, would take the trip with me. So my remaining pack, of Embry, Seth and Leah traveled to each of the Cullens destinations over the first few location changes in the following years.

With the decisions made, we hired some of the wolves from Sam's Pack to work at the garage while we were away. In the meantime, after applying for some grants, and sending our own applications in, we soon found ourselves also being accepted into Dartmouth. Once again we refused to let the Cullens pull any strings for us, or to help cover any of the cost of our education. For me it was a pride thing, and for the others, I guess they just felt wrong about accepting too much from the vampires. Now while the Cullens viewed this as just another degree, another part of the act to appearing human, we wolves truly saw this as a chance to improve ourselves. Embry decided to study law. Leah choose to get a degree in Sports medicine. Seth's desire was to become a veterinarian. Always the optimist, he figured it would come in handy if we ever got hurt in wolf form. I was going to get a degree in mechanics and engineering. I always enjoyed tearing something down and building it up again. The Cullens all decided on various fields to study this time around. While we were there, both Embry and Seth imprinted on girls they had met in their classes. We were all delighted to hear of the great news, Nessie had jumped up and down with excitement when she found out. Although, she was worried that Leah still hadn't found anyone, and she was always afraid of the boogeyman of an imprint, who would one day steal me away from her, her Jacob. No, I never did tell her about the imprint, she never had acted on us being more than best friends. If it ever came up, I wanted her to choose naturally. I didn't want her to feel obligated to love me. While we were attending college, Renesmee had been enjoying her high school experience again as well. She totally embraced life outside of the stifling life found inside the Cullen household. At school, she could be who she wanted to be, without feeling like she was being babysat. As I noted before, her and mine relationship was that of best friends. She openly told me everything about who she liked at school, how isolated she felt sometimes in the house being one of the only breathing people there. Us wolves choose to live on a compound on the other side of the latest estate here in Hanover. Renesmee was an oftentimes visitor of our domicile. Here she could eat and hangout like a normal teenager. When our time at Dartmouth had ended, the Cullens were ready to move to a location in Oregon. Once again we had a choice to make. Embry and Seth decided they would be heading back to LaPush with their imprints. Both had become engaged shortly before graduation, and they looked forward to returning to a normal life, and to stop phasing. While I took it hard, I could certainly understand their desire to head home, and to live in a world outside the supernatural. Since Leah still was not 100% over Sam yet, she decided to go along with me and the Cullens. Renesmee was disappointed to learn that she was going to be attending high school again with the rest of the Cullens. They felt she still was not yet ready for the college experience, and wanted her to get more exposure to playing human. I thought they were being foolish. But she was promised that next time she would be able to go to college after the next move. Leah and I were not interested in playing make believe high schoolers, and decided we would actually use the degrees we obtained, and get real jobs.

So, after we had said our goodbyes to our former Pack mates, Leah and I boarded the plane to head to Eugene, Oregon. Nessie cried as she hugged both Embry and Seth, her other big brothers goodbye. Bella didn't think it was a big deal and avoided the send off. By now, we rarely talked to each other unless we had to. She had begun to take on too many of arrogant behaviors of the other Cullens, and we often found ourselves on different sides of the fence when it came to Nessie. Once in Eugene, I had decided I was going to open a small engineering shop designing engines, and Leah had managed to secure a position on the University of Oregon's athletics sports medicine training team. Once again, we choose to live slightly away from the Cullens. Despite all the help, that I and both Packs had always given to Bella and the Cullens, relations never did warm up between our parties. I had tried to remain open to my imprints family, but their sense of superiority over the years never did cease. The fact that I had imprinted on their treasured jewel, never won any prizes over the years either. But I grinned and bared it for her sake. The Cullens over the years, kept throwing potential suitors her way, hoping she would take an interest in them. Renesmee, as I now was forced to call her, and I would just laugh off some of the choices that were rolled out in front of her. The only one that had ever piqued her interest was the half vampire Nahuel. I never did become the jealous type with her as she explored the world of boys. I truly believed, if and when Renesmee ever developed feelings for me, then I would just let things run their course. It's not that I didn't think she was developing into a quite lovely young woman, but I still only saw her as a little sister. Even though physically she had now reached her full mature status, I could not get passed her actual age of being a ten year old girl. While the vampires seemingly had no moral issues with pursuing children, I however did, regardless on how old she may look. I had always told the Cullens that I would never force a decision on her, the way it had been done to me. If she choose someone else, then I truly would be happy for her. That was the choice of the imprintee, to accept the imprint or not. With my flexible schedule, I was able to give Renesmee rides to and from school often. She was embarrassed to be seen with her parents, and she had to blackmail me with those damn puppy dog eyes to save her from their torment. Despite the fact we were not a couple, Renesmee had often asked if Leah and I were dating. But I would just laugh her off, and assure her that we were just great friends. She often got a look of wishfulness whenever Leah and I were together. Sometimes that look seemed to be of jealousy. Nope we indeed were just good friends. So much so, two years later, I was the first person she ran to when she imprinted on the starting quarterback for the Oregon Ducks. I couldn't be happier for her, and yet sad as well. I knew now that this was the end of the road with my Beta. I knew she would not being going to the next location when the Cullens were ready to relocate, and indeed she did not. In fact, she would be staying where she was, at least until her imprint graduated, and if he was drafted into the NFL, she would follow him there as well. Renesmee seemed over the moon excited with this latest development and never brought mine and Leah's friendship up again. I had developed quite the reputation as an engineer, and was thankful that I wasn't tied down to a location. I often worked from home, but had an office with a staff for client meetings. When the Cullens, announced they would be moving to Denali, I knew I had to pack up shop again. I regretfully informed my staff of the move, but assured them they would still have their jobs. I had left an associate in charge of this location, while I prepared the move to my new Arctic home.

After the move to Denali, the Cullens along with Renesmee attended the University of Alaska in Anchorage. I continued to grow my design firm. I rarely made it to the big house anymore. To be truthful I only cared for three of the Cullens. Doctor Fang was cool. I had no real quarrels with him. I liked Esme, if only she was human, she'd be one of my favorite people ever, but as a vamp, awe heck, she was still great. The biggest shock over the years, has been my deteriorating relationship with Bells, or as as I now referred to her as Isabella when we did speak. The person I new as Bella, might be deep in there somewhere, but I rarely saw it. She had achieved her lifelong dream, she was a Cullen, and everything that went with it included, self entitlement. For a girl, who refused to let people buy her even a simple gift when she was human, she was sure loose with the money (which she had no help in earning) as much as any other Cullen. After, we had left Dartmouth she even stopped visiting Charlie because the "need to know" factor of their relationship was starting to become strained and tiresome for Isabella. As much as Charlie loved Renesmee, the changes in his daughter's facade was too hard to not notice now, and he often got into arguments with her about these changes. I was just thankful over the years, I had learned to guard my own thoughts from papa leech. Oh, I slipped occasionally but after all these years my mind was almost a vault. Thankfully my years as Alpha, had prepared me for the challenges of living with that mind reading jerkoff. The other Cullens, were just plain cruel or ignorant, whenever I was around. I've had it with the insults and put downs. I'm glad I never discussed my business with them, I'm sure if they ever cared to look, they would find that Black Russet Wolf Designs was one of the top engineering firms in the Oregon-Washington region. I like the separation on my life from theirs. I often returned home for visits or emergencies to the Rez. My business often had me traveling as well to meet and go over client projects.

I had just come home from being out of town for a few days on business to walk into the shock of my life. I walked in my front door to see a half dressed, South American, walking around my kitchen. As I stood there, I was then assaulted by the vision of Renesmee walking out of my guest bathroom wrapped in a towel drying her hair. I cleared my throat and asked if she cared to explain what was going on. Caught like a deer in the gaze of a hunting Vampire, she stood there unable to say anything. From the smells that assaulted my nose, it was not too hard to figure out what they had been up to. I calmly asked Nahuel to get the hell out of my condominium, and I also mentioned he may want to start the run back to South America now, cause once her father figured out she was deflowered by him, I was sure he would be on the hunt. That got him on the run quickly. I asked Renesmee to please get dressed and I would talk to her after she had cleaned up my guest room. I walked into my bedroom and closed my door. I proceeded to take a shower, and then got dressed. I was not angry at her for what she had done, I had never developed romantic feelings for her. She was beautiful just as her mother had been. I have always loved her, but I was never in love her. I didn't understand what was the purpose of the imprint. If we were not supposed to be together, then why had I just lost 17 years of my life. I went over my life in my head, and where I saw it heading. Now as I sat here, I came to an epiphany. Happy for the first time in a long time. Perhaps not since that day 17 years ago when she had entered my life and helped center me, I knew what needed to be done. I walked out of my room, and I ran into my bashful imprint. I smiled at her, but noticed she was still not fully dressed, she explained that things kind of got out of control with Nahuel, and her clothes were ruined from the events last night. God really, I thought. I went back into my room and grabbed one of my shirts and handed it to her. She left for a moment, then came back. We spoke for a while and she attempted to tell me her side of events from last night. She explained that she had had yet another fight with her parents. Nahuel was at the main house visiting for a few weeks with them. I seemed to remember them mentioning it. She was complaining about how they were smothering her, and that at her age, her mother had a stalker vampire camped in her room all the time. I laughed, Renesmee always knew how to make me laugh, and her mind was one of the quickest I knew. Harsh words were screamed all around by both parties, and it got worse when the others family members started chiming in their opinions. She had finally had enough of fighting against them all, and she asked Nahuel if he wanted to go for a ride. He of course jumped at the opportunity. However, the moment she got away from the house, she had to pull over. She was upset and crying and she didn't know where to turn since I wasn't home. She came here to hideout only. However, the events of the night had her wanting to lash out at someone or something. However, she knew she couldn't tarnish the Cullen name or blow their precious cover if something bad had happened. Finally, it all came to a head, and it all just exploded inside of her, and she kissed Nahuel out of frustration. Sensing she was vulnerable, and being a filthy dirty male half leech, he took advantage of her frazzled state. Well one thing led to another. The worst thing was to be caught by me. She was deeply embarrassed and ashamed, but knew she could not turn back the events that transpired. She only hoped I didn't hate her. I told her that that could never happen. I would always love her and be there for her, no matter how far away I was. She gave me a puzzled look after I made that statement. I quickly recovered and gave her a big grin, and hugged her deeply. I could feel her thoughts of relief and gratefulness that she transmitted to me through her gift as we hugged. I have never held her on a pedestal. I have never judged her for her thoughts or actions, and I wasn't about to start now. After a while of trying to console her, I tried to break the tension and ask her if he was any good? She snorted and punched me in the arm, and then called him the 5 minute man. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to have experienced, because she had never done that before. All she knew was that it really had hurt, and when it was over, she didn't feel like sunshine and rainbows. All she really felt was an intense sense of being so cold inside. Again, I cradled her and let her cry for awhile until she ate a little something, and then was feeling somewhat better.

Knowing that it was time to face the music, I proceeded to grab my keys and we made our way back to her parent's house. I cleared my thoughts and placed them behind the veil of my mind vault. I certainly did not want Edward learning about his daughter's indiscretions from me. I prayed that Bella had her shield up until Renesmee could explain what had happened. And as much as I would love for that South American ass to get the shit kicked out of him, I hoped he had had the good sense to get out of dodge. Well needless to say, the only thing on my wish list that had gotten fulfilled was the weasel had gotten out of town. The only problem was, he left me standing there holding the bag. I don't know what Renesmee was thinking, but as soon as we entered the house, I was pulled out of my thoughts as I was thrown across the room, and was slammed into Edward's precious piano. I don't know who got hit worse, me or the piano. I went to stand up only to be lifted up by my neck as I slowly had my air squeezed out of my throat. While this was going on, I had to listen to seven vampires shouting at me about how dare I defile their innocent child. Renesmee was screaming at them to stop her father, that they had it all wrong. I saw Isabella restraining her, as I was then thrown back across the room where I was slammed into a glass coffee table. I could feel the pieces of broken glass digging into my back. I was then picked up by Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb, or as the rest of them called them Emmett and Jasper. They held me up until Rosalie got a shot in. Shit, that sucked. Throughout this all, I resisted the urge to phase. However, I didn't now how much longer I could hold on. Once, again I felt myself being thrown through the room right through the back window wall. It looked like it shattered marvelously. I wish I had a different view than the one I currently had. Before anyone else could lay another hand on me, Renesmee finally was able to escape the hold of whoever had been holding her and threw herself on top on me. She tried to shield my body as she was crying and screaming for them to listen. I heard Edward warn Isabella to get their daughter to safety. As Isabella was about to remove Renesmee as my human shield, I looked through my impaired sight to see the look of disgust on her face. Eh too Bella, eh too, I thought. Before Renesmee could be removed completely off me, we were all hit with a wave of visions and emotions. I'm not sure how or why, but it appears as Renesmee develop a new power, for she was projecting everything that had happened in the last couple of days including the hookup with Nahuel. Everyone was shocked at what they just experienced. At least Carlisle and Esme looked mortified about what just transpired, and the wrongful actions of their family. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie just shrugged it off, and said they were sorry. Uh huh, I thought. Isabella turned shocked looking at her daughter first and then Edward. "Edward you said he slept with our daughter. You said you heard it in his mind. What did you have us do." "Love, I heard her say she regretted sleeping with him, and I saw the image of a russet skin man leaving the bedroom. With her wearing his clothes, I thought it was him." I finally managed to get myself on my feet. Renesmee had tried to help me, but she was still being restrained by her family. I smiled gently to her and tried to reassure her without words that I was ok. However, I could feel the collapsed lung I had sustained as my breathing labored as I stumbled my way back through the broken glass wall. They tried to get me to sit down until the doc could examine me. I refused his treatment, I felt satisfied as I bled all over their fancy rugs, and made sure to lean and touch everything, thus leaving little bloody hand prints all over the place, as I made my way to the front of the house. I heard Bella begging me to forgive them and to please accept some medical help. I just kept walking straight ahead not saying a word. I finally made it to my car and crawled my way in. Once settled I pulled out of their driveway as quickly as I could.

I received multiple phone calls and texts, from not only Renesmee over the next few weeks, but also most of the other Cullens. All the messages apologized profusely for the confusion, and begged for my forgivenesses. I was glad I had come to the decision I had made on my own before the events that transpired later at her parents home those couple of weeks ago. All my bags had already been sent ahead of me, I just grabbed the last couple of items I needed to complete this final trek. I knew that all the Cullens would be at the College tonight for a fundraiser. I was supposed to escort Renesmee to the event, but after the beating they gave me, well they understood my backing out. I only had a short amount of time to do this, if I was going to do it. I had three notes prepared, and only two would be delivered. I still wasn't sure how I wanted to end this, I guess I would find out once I get there. My plane was scheduled to leave in a few hours. I took the first letter out of my jacket and placed it on her pillow. Next I walked downstairs and got a couple of bowls out of the cabinet, I then grabbed the packets out of the cooler I carried them in and poke a couple small holes into each bag. I then placed them in the bowls and staged them around the main congregation room. I made sure to put one near his piano. Well, I guess I committed to this, but they deserved it after the way they've treated not only me, but my people over the years. Satisfied with my handy work, I walked to the front door and taped the second envelope onto the front door. I got into my car and went on my way to catch my flight. In a few hours I would be back on my native land, and perhaps find the peace that has been missing from my life over these last few years.

The Cullens arrived home later that evening and the first thing that hit them was the stench of wet dog. Only to Renesmee it was the greatest smell ever, the smell of pine trees, campfire smoke and motor oil. She ran to the door, but could find no other trace of her Jacob. In fact, as the rest of the Cullens entered the house, they noticed that the odor was at least a few hours old, but then they were all slammed with the most delicious smell ever. Not even the stench of the mutt, could over power this mouthwatering smell. In fact, despite having just feed the day before, this new smell was turning all their eyes black with thirst. They began to edge into the room letting their senses over power them. They even snarled at each other to protect the aroma. Jasper needed to be restrained quickly. Carlisle was the first to see the bowl and source of his family's behavior, he told the family to hurry up and step outside. They reluctantly began to withdraw, some more so than others. Only Renesmee remained to help Carlisle collect and clean up the bowls of human blood. They quickly disposed the contents of the bowls and just as he had once done with Bella, he used alcohol to burn the contents out of the bowls. After the rooms had been aired out, the family was finally allowed to re-enter the house. Carlisle was handed the envelope that had been taped to the door and opened it. He gave it a quick read. Once he was done reading it, a look of shame came across his face, he sighed and asked for a pen. He signed the last part of the letter, and cleared his throat unnecessarily, and proceeded to read the letter aloud:

To the Cullen Coven,

I write this note as a final thank you and farewell.

But before I proceed any further, I was wondering if you enjoyed the treat I left for you. Were you able to control yourselves? Or did one of you give into your basest desires and attack the treats I left for you? Or was Carlisle able to stop you all before anything tragic happen, like you turned on each other? It was a cruel gesture on my behalf, but so often your treatment of me and my people have been cruel as well. You have often referred to me and the rest of the Pack as "mutts" or "beasts", "uncouth" or "irrational". "Dangerous," was always your favorite descriptive. You held the accident that had occurred to Emily Young as your standard for you to justify your prejudice on my race of shifters. And yet, one among you nearly attacked a human in your home because of a single drop of blood. One of your coven snuck in each night to an underaged girl's bedroom, and then stalked that same young human while she slept, all in guise of love. Your family constantly put that same girl's life over and over again in jeopardy. You rationalize yourselves as the more civilized of our two species, and yet your actions continued to prove just the opposite. You claim to want to protect, and yet, ask yourselves, ask Isabella, how many times did she she almost die before your family entered her life? I think we all know the answer to that question. She was no danger magnet, your kind has always been the bringers of death.

And then there was the cruelest action of your family to date, the transformation of several young men and a woman into creatures only spoken about in their tribes legends. You knew what your presence around my tribe would do, but you came anyway. And knowing the transformations had begun again, you stayed anyway, thus not only robbing those young people of their futures, but also those of their families and their loved ones. You continued to take from those you could, and gave little back to the communities you reside in. In fact only one member of your coven comes even close to being an active member of any community you have entered. The rest of you waste your time and money only contributing to your own happiness, leeching off the community that hides your lifestyles. You managed to take one of the most thoughtful person I know, and in 17 years made her as much as a useless empty shell as the rest of you. Going through the motions of hiding in school, and buying your expensive toys. Even in your disguises you have contributed nothing to the schools you have entered. Do you participate in school activities, or donate time to school functions? Nope, just race to your cars at the end of the day, all the while snickering about the lowly humans you must associate with, and all to get back to your own self absorbed lives. In our tribe, we protect the community and work for helping those around us. And yet, you hold yourselves above us.

Isabella, you were easily once my best friend. But like everything this family touches, over the years you have become as conceited and full of yourself as the rest of this coven. When was the last time you checked in on Charlie? Did you know he had a stroke? Did you even care? I know you did not visit when I did, but by then you could care less about my movements as long as it was away from your daughter's presence. I guess all things must change, and you certainly have. My sincere best to you in the future, and hope you continue to enjoy your presence in the coven you have always put ahead of others.

At the start of this letter, I promised you some thanks. So here it goes. I want to thank you for giving me the motivation not to be like you. You always claimed I was not worthy of your Renesmee's affection or being around your family. It was with this thought to prove you wrong, that I was truly transformed. It started just after Renesmee was born. I knew to be a better role model for her I had to complete my high school degree. Once that was done, I proceeded to earn a living opening the Wolf Pack's Auto Body Repairs with the rest of my pack. By working hard and pulling together, we became the premiere place for auto repairs around Fork's and LaPush. With the money we made, some of us had the opportunity to go to college with your coven. While we were in school, we would return home on breaks and vacations and continued to build up the business. We reinvested what we didn't spend on school back into the shop, which then helped contribute to the welfare of the tribe. We were soon able to open several shops around Forks, LaPush, Port Angeles, and soon into Seattle. All hired staff are from the tribe or communities in which we reside. Now once we graduated from College, as you know, Seth and Embry, returned home and built up their practices back on the reservation. When we moved to Oregon, I opened a small engineering and design company, Black Russet Wolf Designs, which I have kept open since. My firm currently employs a couple of hundred people in Oregon, and in Seattle, the location of our new headquarters. With the money I have made over the years, I have created scholarships for the people on the Rez to get college degrees as long as they agree to return to rebuild the community once they graduate. We have already been able to rebuild the infrastructure of the tribe by improving roads, new communication towers, and beefing up our tourism. In fact, our new Chief of Police, is married to one of the tribe Elders. So, as much as you have ruined our lives, in a round about way you have also improved it. Though no improvements have been done by your direct interactions, but thank you nonetheless.

And finally, while your actions a few weeks ago did in no way reflect poorly on myself, as I was the only one who remained calm during a beating he did not deserve. It only proved to shine a light on a fact you try to disguise with your fancy packaging, that you all are the greatest threat to the young lady next to you. And that day, you showed her your true colors, and who the greatest monsters she should ever be afraid of truly are, her family.

I leave you with a couple of thoughts brought to you by some of the great minds of our times, to think about as you prepare to move unto your next place of residency. On your prejudice, and superiority over us wolves I leave you with this thought, "We have doomed the wolf not for what it is, but for what we deliberately and mistakenly perceive it to be –the mythologized epitome of a savage ruthless killer – which is, in reality, no more than a reflected image of ourself." ― Farley Mowat. One more thought for you as you sit up high on your pedestal of superiority above us (both animals and human, both prey to your bloodlust). "The greatness of a nation and its moral progress can be judged by the way its animals are treated." ― Mahatma Gandhi

I have nothing more to say, and feel no more kinship to any of your coven for your personal attacks, actions and words both against me and my people. However, if you truly are sorry for the wrong you committed against me several weeks ago, and the damage you have caused my tribe, I would ask one thing from you. I would ask you to rescind any rights invoked in the treaty our people signed with each other. Do not subject any future descendants of my tribe to the heartbreaking changes, or experience the same transformations that ruined several young lives this last time around by being forced to become Wolves. I ask that your coven never settle anywhere near the areas of Forks, LaPush, Port Angeles or any neighboring community. I have enclosed a revised copy of the treaty agreeing to this stipulation. You are not welcomed back here. We will allow safe passage during the lifetime of Charles Swan, but upon his passing, any impingement on our lands by your coven, will be considered a violation. I thank you for your consideration and truly wish you all well. For myself, I will soon hopefully stop phasing, and place my faith of protection in the next generation of wolves should they be needed.

Sincerely,

Jacob Ephraim Black

 ** _BPOV_**

Carlisle finished reading the letter, and looked around at the shocked faces of his family. Carlisle cleared his throat again and announced that they would honor the wishes Jacob had discussed. He had already signed the treaty and would mail it back to Jacob in the morning. He asked Jasper and Esme to take care of any legal matters with liquidation of their remaining assets in Forks. Bella had not moved throughout the whole reading. She never imagined Jake would say or mean those things in his letter. Had she really been that cruel not only to Jake but also to her own father? When had she lost her path? And what about Renesmee? What would happen when Jake stopped phasing and died? What impact did that have on an imprintee? She lifted her shield and reached out to Edward to voice her concerns. His eyes darted out to hers as he picked up her thoughts. He himself had been happy about finally being rid of Black, but never had put together the possible ramifications for his daughter. Immediately the family gathered together to discuss this turn of events.

 ** _RPOV_**

Renesmee stood up with what little strength she had, and made her way up to her room. Each step felt like she was lifting 500 hundred pounds of cement. She could not make out the phrases the family was discussing. There was something about imprints, and how dare he only think of himself. She felt so cold, so very cold. He left her. He promised never to judge her, but he must have been disgusted by her to leave without even saying goodbye. Her best friend was gone. Who would she turn to now for comfort and support? No one else understood what it was like to be different. She walked straight to her bedroom, past her bed and began preparing a hot bath. She never saw the letter lying on her bed, placed there by her Jacob. All she knew was she was cold, and nothing would ever warm her up again the way that he could. She realized then that her feelings for Jacob had changed after the event with her family. When she saw him bravely walk out of the house that day, she knew then why the act with Nahuel felt so wrong. He was just a poor man's version of Jake. She knew after that how much she really loved Jake. It took almost loosing him that day to make her understand her feelings for him. But he refused to see her after the event. So she never got a chance to tell him, and now, now he was gone. And worst of all he was going to stop phasing, and therefore he would not be immortal like her and her family. How could she live in a world without him? The answer was simple, she wouldn't. She bit into her wrist and soaked herself in the hot waters in an attempt to feel some warmth before she left this cruel world. As her eyes drifted closed, she swore she could hear the bathroom door being smashed open as she drifted into oblivion hoping to meet her Jacobthe afterlife.

 ** _JPOV_**

Jake sat in his First Class seat talking to the woman next to him. He was in between text with Embry, and the woman wouldn't leave him alone. As always, he had found another fan to join the Jacob Black fan club. He was oblivious to her attempts at flirting. He has found himself talking to this woman about how excited he was to be heading home. But suddenly all conversations ended. She gasped and yelled for the stewardess, as she saw Jake drop in the aisle and have a seizure. Locked in his mind, he could not believe the intense pain he was feeling in his wrists. He felt his heart beat rapidly, and his anxiety climb the charts. He was using everything in his power to prevent himself from phasing. Eventually they were able to give him tranquilizers to calm him down. His last coherent thought was of him floating above Renesmee as she laid in a tub filled with a red substance, and then it was all black.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fallout

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers. Just borrowing for the ride.

Author's note: So one of my reviewers wished I would of stretched out the aftermath of Jake leaving the Cullens focusing on Renesmee's recovery. So instead of writing another stand alone story, I will be adding a couple of additional chapters to this story covering this gap in time. I have reworked the original first chapter and slightly modified the other chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fallout

 ** _BPOV_**

The arguments were still happening downstairs. Bella was trapped in her own musings wondering where it all went wrong for her and her best friend. I laughed bitterly to myself, "My best friend. The person who basically told me to go jump in a fire for being such a selfish, 'Cullen'". I had thought it like someone else might have said, "Asshole, Bitch, Shrew, Leech." Right then and there, all those phrases felt about right to me. I had always promised myself, that I would never be like Renee. I would never be the thoughtless parent who forced her child to grow up faster than she needed by having to take care of herself. But it was hard. I was competing constantly to stake my place in my own daughter's life. No other mother I knew had a child that had 8 other parents raising their child. Hell, if I'm being honest, while we constantly threw money and objects at her, it was only Jake who kept her grounded and so loving a child, my sweet Renesmee. We all knew how to spoil her, but only Jake kept her in balance. For every, pretty dress or piece of jewelry Renesmee was given, Jake was there to remind her of the beauty of something as simple as a growing Daffodil. But again these were just excuses, I was making in the long run. I had allowed Edward and his family to rub off on me the wrong way. There were so many times that Jake had reached out to me to do something or go somewhere to talk, but I ignored him for the same thing that I always ignored him for, Edward. I realized as sat and listened to his accomplishments listed in his letter, I never once acknowledged his growth and achievements. While he continued to grow as a man, I had remained stuck as a love starved teenager. I never gave stock of life outside of Edward even when I was human, which is part of the reason I fell apart so badly when he left me. But Jake was always there to keep me honest. To encourage me to grow beyond my love sick dreams, to be a better Bella. And I did for a while, until he came back and my fantasies became a reality again for me. I had gotten my degree from college eventually at the same time as Jake, but he was right I did nothing with it. Is this all I had wanted out of this existence? I honestly couldn't answer that. And Charlie, how had things become so challenging with him. We were never close, but he never stopped trying, it was always me. I continuously kept him at arms length away. Maybe Jake was right, I was just a leech like the rest of the family, sucking what I needed from those that offered, and then chucking the carcasses away when I got what I needed. And this realization made me sad, and angry. However, it dawned on me then. The reason we are called "Newborns" when we are first transformed, because we truly are. I had never given stock to the name, as I was never your typical one. However, I have now lived, a life of a vampire, almost as long as I lived as a human. No wonder I think and act with the same prejudices as them. I had foolishly hoped I wouldn't, but there it was, as plain as day, how much I really did change. Despite Jake's influences, their's were much stronger. I just couldn't believe I had put so much stock in my husband's gift. Edward kept poisoning my mind on the thoughts of what Jake was thinking. I had been angry when I learned that Jake had imprinted on my daughter. I felt it was a cruel joke. Maybe I was slightly jealous that my daughter took away my best friend's romantic love for me. Jealous of why my daughter was good enough for Jake, but not me. If I'd would of only given Jake a chance, then I would of never had lost Jake, because then Renesmee would not have existed. I knew I did not truly regret my daughter. I loved her deeply. But if I was being honest, my fear of imprinting at the end though was justified, because from the moment their eyes first met, he had become, Renesmee's Jacob. Edward knew all these fears now. I had foolishly shared my mind with him, and he used every stray thought I had had and feared, and weaved the perfect orchestrated novella of the deviant wolf pursuing my daughter. The final straw of my husband's cruel and selfish nature, was when he claimed he read from Jake's mind that he had sex with our daughter. I still cringed thinking about the beating he took, and my place in not only not stopping it, but at the same time holding his imprint back from helping him. I will remember to the day that I am destroyed, the look of betrayal in his eyes, as he looked into my eyes, and saw that I believed the lies my husband had told me over the years. That after all he had done for me, and for my family, that I, personally, had thought so little of him.

I was stirred from my thoughts as I overheard the bathtub above overflowing to the floor, and the smell of fresh blood that hit the air. I panicked and looked at Edward who had a devastating look on his face. I quickly darted up the stairs and went to try and open Renesmee's door, but it was locked. Edward had moved me aside and broke the door down. I screamed in horror at the sight of my daughter's unconscious body in the tub bleeding. Carlisle had moved past me, and was trying to resuscitate my daughter. Edward was sitting on my daughter's bed with his back to the scene, and I noticed that he had placed something in his pocket. I was too distracted by this action to call him out on it, especially when Carlisle called out to Esme for the supplies in his office. Esme soon rushed in the bathroom to hand Carlisle his supply bag. I prayed to what ever god I had forsaken when I chose this lifestyle to save my daughter. Carlisle had attended to wrapping Renesmee's wrist, and was starting an IV of donated blood. Rose sat in the room cursing out Jake's role in all this, and swearing the next time she saw him, she would kill him. I screamed at her, and told her to shut up. We did not need anymore conflict in this house tonight. Edward had finally finished whatever task he was sneaking around on, and went to comfort me. I side stepped his embrace, I was not in the mood for his contact right now. Many of the recent conflicts with our dear child was the result of his overwhelming smothering of her every move and action. In fact, I had to laugh in an ironic sort of way, that it was his and Rosalie's maneuvering of Nahuel into her life, that ultimately brought this situation to a head. If they had not been so keen to break the imprint for someone of our own kind, things would of happened the way they were meant to. But as always they fucked it up. I remembered something that Edward once said to me, "We are selfish creatures, and are unable to change." "Well congratulations my dear husband. You have finally gotten your way, and he is gone. And in the process, you may have just killed our daughter," I lifted my shield and spoke bitterly to him before I slammed it close again. I left the room to follow Carlisle to his medical lab. While it was no longer needed for me, we always kept one in each residence should Renesmee or Jake needed it. I could see that Carlisle was working frantically to save my child. I grabbed my phone, and went to dial Jake. I was hoping he might come back if he knew what had happened. I knew we may need him here, and I felt we owed it to him to see her if things did not turn out alright. However, Edward reached over and took my phone from me. He told me he did not want that man anywhere near his child again. I glared at him, and spoke clearly to him, "I don't know what will happen right now with our daughter. I don't know what will happen down the road. But I warn you now, if we loose her at anytime because of your actions, then I won't be long out the door after her." He gasped and went to talk, but I cut him off. "Alice, look into my future with the decision I just made. Am I kidding?" Alice zoned out for a moment, and then shook her, "She's not." Edward complained, "Love, you don't mean it. I know you don't." "You see Edward, that's where you are wrong. You always tried to tell me what I was thinking, instead of instinctively knowing what I was thinking. That's the main difference between you and Jake. You're lazy and rely on your gifts much too much. When you couldn't figure me out, you would just dazzle me. However, Jacob didn't need the cheat. He cared enough to get to know my mind on his own, and therefore knew me better than I did myself." I turned around and went to check in on my daughter. I silently hoped I would never have to uphold that promise, but deep down, I suspected it would come up sooner than later.

 ** _NPOV_**

As my eyes slowly drifted open, I was surrounded by cold things. Where was my warmth I so desperately craved. No, no no, this was all wrong. I had seen a warm light before, I was floating towards it. I was so close to it's bright and comforting warm rays. But then I felt myself being pulled from it's warm basking touch, to be dragged back to this hell. This cold freezing hell. They pulled me back, of course they did. I cried. I cried for the loss of my Jacob. I cried for the loss of my warm and comfortable afterlife. I cursed at everyone in the room who had selfishly brought me back. Only one person had the good sense to look ashamed, my mother. I'm sure when my father left her when she was human, she knew this pain that I was going through. I only wished that she would have had the guts to follow through with the actions I had tried. She could of saved us both some grief. She must be shielding me, or I would have heard my father's tiring lecture by now about how wrong I was. I found that I couldn't look at them, those cold things, those things that took him away from me. I started to cry, and regretted it immediately, as I felt the frozen embrace of my father. His touch chilled me in more ways than one. "My foolish child, why would you do such a selfish thing? Don't you realize how much we love you, and would have missed you?," he admonished me. "I'm sorry father. Your right, I handled that foolishly. I should of gone to Volterra and demanded an audience with Aro, as I begged him to do it for me, because I was too much of a coward to walk into a burning flame myself. And that way, I could expose, endanger, and ultimately sentence to death the one I professed to love. Or I could latch on to someone and take advantage of their love for me. Use that love to help me pull myself together, and then dump that person, when my mind-fucking boyfriend came back to finish the job. No, no, no, I'm sorry that's how you, my parents, chose to handle it.

I had the good grace to try and do it quietly," I laced my sarcasm with as much contempt as possible. I could imagine my Jacob laughing in the corner, and saying, "Well she's got you there guys." That thought alone both comforted me and made me grow colder. He wasn't there to hear my burn of my parents.

"Renesmee Cullen, you are to apologize to your parents right now!," Carlisle demanded. Ah the pacifist, who stood still, and watched as an innocent was being beaten. He wanted me to comply and be the docile animal they had raised. But they hadn't raised me. They educated me, they clothed me and gave me trinkets to make my imprisonments more tolerable, while I remained hidden from the world as I grew. But they didn't raise me. No my Jacob, made sure that no matter how much they tried to vampirize me, that he fought just as hard for the human side in me. He always protected me from my family's influence. If it weren't for him I would be some shallow debutant. He rescued me though, as he always did, my protector. From the first time he exposed his world to Poppa Charlie, he was always there to fight for me. I know they resented our special bond, but I didn't care. He made my life tolerable. My parents hated that Jacob had as much, if not more, influence in my mind and heart as they did. Rosalie, my surrogate mother, when she wasn't being an obnoxious bitch, hated that I loved him more than her. The others, just put him down cause we were supposed to be natural enemies. Carlisle and Esme didn't hate him, and I think they truly did like him, but they tolerated an environment that did treat him poorly. The more I thought of him, the harder it was becoming to breath. Carlisle and the other coven members, all stood there waiting for me to cave, and remorsefully apologize to my parents. However, I just didn't have it in me to apologize for what I felt. They had all had a hand in driving my Jacob, the man that I loved, away. I had not meant to go all Romeo and Juliet on them, that was my parents thing, but maybe it was mine as well. Would Jake have returned only to find my bloodied corpse, and realizing I was lost to him, then take his own life? I would have hoped not, that was not what this was about. I only want him to be happy, and that was not happening here, under the hateful watch of my family. I sighed, "No! No, I will not apologize for what I think. You all chose to rescue me. You all chose to revive this husk, this shell of an entity. Now you must live with the creature you all have resurrected, my dear doctor. Now if it is all the same to you, I am tired and cold, and would like to rest." I pulled at my arms, and noticed I was restrained with something a little more stronger than normal restraints. It must be made to hold up to all the vampire and shape shifter strength. I used my recently new found talent of projection without touch to ask my mother a question. I raised my restrained arms up and asked, "I imagine these were father's idea. And that these will remain in place until he deems me worthy of my release?" She smirked ever so slightly, and then shook her head yes. I sighed yet again, and spoke, "I want you all to leave me alone now. Mother would you please get me my iPod so I can at least listen to something? And would you fetch me some warmer blankets from my room while you are up there?" "Of course dear, I'll be right back," my mom said and then took off, and returned before I had even finished my thought. She wrapped me in my blankets, and gave me my iPod. She whispered, "If you need anything, just call me ok?" I quietly shook my head, and she had the good grace to leave the room knowing I didn't want company. The others just stood there. I didn't know what for, hadn't I made it clear I wanted to be left alone. "Renesmee I don't expect you to understand now. But you will get over him. You just need time. He already left you, and didn't even let you know. When we tried to contact him about what happened, he wouldn't even answer the phone. I think the healthy thing to do is to rest, and take each day one at a time." I noticed he kept glancing at the doorway as if he was waiting for someone to jump out of it. "Edward, I am not interested in the slightest what you or anyone else in this room think. Now if you will excuse me, since I can't leave the room by my own free will, I would ask that you all leave, Now!" I had put my headphones on and closed my eyes listing to music. I could hear them starting to shuffle out the door, and chimed in one final insult, "Please close the door once you are all out, and would someone turn the god damn heat up? We all aren't walking corpses in this morgue of a house." In the corner I saw my Jacob laughing his ass off, and I smiled.

 ** _JPOV_**

I was finally home. Apparently I was this close to being arrested by a Sky Marshal. I still couldn't tell what had happened up their. I quickly had grabbed my phone when I got home, and called the Cullens. I had a weird feeling that something was up with Nessie. However, all my attempts to reach someone failed. Shit, they must all still be pissed off about the letter. I would too if I got it, and now getting a call from the asshole who wrote said letter so soon after, must seem I was gloating. I finally did get a hold of Edward, but he told me Renesmee was fine, but had no interest in talking to me. She felt that I had betrayed her. I could understand how she felt, and asked that when she was able to call me. He just hung up on me. Despite his claims that she was fine I could sense something was off. However, I was still tired from the drugs they pumped into my systems to settle me down. So I went to take a nap in my king size bed. I had upgraded many years ago, and I never looked back twice. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out, and dreaming. It was like no dream I had ever had before, it was like my soul was ripped from my body. I could feel myself floating in the air, and the next thing I knew I was no longer viewing my bedroom. I was floating in the medical emergency room at the Cullens. I marveled as I say there and watch the exchange between Nessie and her family. I know this was some weird drug induced dream, but I never felt prouder of her, as she stood up for herself against her family. I sat there laughing hysterically when she told them to turn the heat up. God, she was just so damn funny and beautiful, no wonder I loved her so much. I paused for a second on that thought, but then felt myself drifting back to my home. I awoke from my dream to discover that I had been passed out for over 12 hours. Man that was one hell of a dream.


	3. Chapter 3: 1st Year - Letter Writing

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's note: Thank you to anyone still reading this story. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: First Year - Letter Writing

 ** _NPOV_**

Things in the house had become stifling. It had been a few months since I tried to leave this plane of existence. My mother and I had solidified into one team, while Edward and the others formed the other. Carlisle and Esme remained neutral on the subject, and were trying their best to navigate the storm in the house. The Cullen siblings could not understand how I just couldn't let go of Jacob. He had left, he had insulted the family and banned us from their lands. Ha! Their lands, as if they were here before the Indians. My mom had become my constant companion and confident. We became a team of sorts. She could block out my dad's mind rapping, and I could block out Alice's precognitive intrusions. We would often find ourselves taking long walks together, once the embargo on my jail sentence had been lifted. Often times it was just in silence. Well between me and my mother at least. My conversations with Jake were borderline insane. He wasn't encouraging me to lash out or do anything harmful, he would just do what he did best, listen and then weigh in on the topic at hand. I know logically I was really talking to myself, but it still brought me great comfort. We had decided, scratch that, I had decided that I needed to return to school soon. I wanted myself to get a degree like Jake had, and do something in this world. Perhaps if I could prove myself to him, then he'd come back here, or at least take me back. I know I already cheated on him, and somewhere I knew at the time my actions with Nahuel felt so wrong, but I was just so angry. I started to break down again. It were these feelings of self loathing that triggered my conditions the worst. Of course, Edward refused to notify Jake about what happened. Yes, I had found out about that little lie as well. That was why he was so shifty when he made the big speech about Jacob refusing to come back. When my mother discovered that nugget of a story, she yelled at not only him, but the rest of the family, who also knew it to be untrue. She reminded them I didn't need anymore lies in my life, and they needed to stop the "trying to protect me for my own good" crap, like they used to do with her. Edward didn't care though, as always he felt he was in the right, so no one else's opinion mattered, but his own. He was happy to be rid of the "Mutt," as he so often called him. Jacob was tolerated when he served a purpose, but now that they felt I was an adult, he could be discarded like trash. Vampires are selfish creatures, and they take what they want. Just like they took my mother, and damned her and me to this existence. Although I snicker at the thought of Jake being my dad. However, wasn't he always the better father figure? He didn't try to spoil me, and he forced me to appreciate all that I had. Yeah, I sighed, he would of made a great father to someone. I can just imagine what our kids would look like. They would have...no, no, no. I need to stop these fantasies, and start working on making them reality.

 ** _BPOV_**

Bella was walking next to her daughter in silence. It was comforting, and nice. In many ways, Renesmee, reminded her of Jake. Always, letting her set the pace, and just being comfortable in each other's presence. He would always be a god send to her. Even now, several months after his departure, she longed for his company. She loved her husband, but she could no longer tolerate his cruel and demanding personality. She had always excused it when it was just her, but now he had become too controlling of their daughter's life. The whole family had. She got it, their lives were mundane at times, but they all used Renesmee as their latest play toy to break the boredom, much as they had her. She paused when that revelation hit her. Was that all she had been to them too? A pleasant interruption to their boredom. They had all claimed to love her, yet nothing excited them as much as playing "Rescue Barbie" with her. Was immortality her reward for being a good sport and playing along to the many dangerous paths she was put in since she became associated with them? She often wondered why Alice's visions always seem to be on the fritz when it came to her safety. Alice could tell you the weather pattern for a non-cognitive entity of a cloud, but couldn't predict that three nomad hunters looking for their next game, might be an issue for her. Or that chasing her bull headed boyfriend to Italy would land her right in the laps of the Volturi. Or that when she clearly decided she was going to have sex with Edward, that something terrible would happen. Not that she regretted having her lovely daughter, but that her life should of disappeared from Alice's visions, since she couldn't see past Renesmee. Shouldn't that be how they worked? Bella was starting to get upset. Why couldn't she see all of this before? Before she had allowed them to manipulate the simple human to play along and actually long for this lifestyle. She remembered thinking about Gianna, the secretary in Volterra, and was shock that she would work for such cruel creatures to become immortal. But how was she any different? Hadn't she made the same foolish choices? Well that was the past, she had fucked it up for everyone she loved. Her path was set by foolish choices, just as Jacob had said at one time. She couldn't rescue herself, but she could make sure her daughter was safe, and in the arms of the person who loved her the most. First, they both needed to get prepared for life outside the influence of the Cullens. They needed to return to school, and finish their degrees. She decided to go into medicine. She wanted to help people, and that seemed like a job she could carry on anywhere in the world. Now she needed to get her Renesmee on board. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the delightful snicker from her daughter. She turned and smiled and gave her the, "What are you thinking of about over there?", look with a raised eyebrow.

 ** _BPOV and NPOV_**

Renesmee giggled again, "Sorry, I was just thinking what if you and Jake had hooked up, and Jake was my dad. I was trying to imagine what that would be like. Bella smiled, "Well it would have been interesting to say the least. But Jake was always a better parent than we were...So, um, not too much to wonder about there." Renesmee felt bad. She could see the spark leave Bella's eye. She wasn't trying to make her feel bad. "Sorry, mom. I didn't mean to make you sad. Really if I didn't have you in my corner, then Jake wouldn't have succeeded as far with me as he did. I would have been "Cullenfied" 100%. She then bumped her shoulders into Bella's. Bella smiled, so like Jake she thought. "Honey, I just wished I protected you from their influence more. I just got lost in it all myself, and as always it took Jake walking away to make me see the light. But I've been thinking about what he said a great deal. I want to go and get my degree in medicine so I can contribute more to the places we go. I'm tired of the mundane life of school, etc... What about you? Any dreams or future you hope for?" Renesmee sighed and evaluated her mother for a moment. She asked Jacob, "Should I tell her? Would it make a difference? Would she fight for me?" Jake smiled at her, "She wouldn't ask if she didn't. She's trying honey. It's more than she's done in the last 17 years, give her a shot. You need someone real to help you right now. Talking to me, can only get you so far." Then he gave her the smile she longed for every time they spoke. "Ok," she whispered to both of them. "Mom, there's something I need to tell you. I know I need to work on this before I even think about getting back into school. It's going to sound crazy, when I tell you this. I just pray if you don't believe me, then you don't tell the others. I don't value being locked up for the rest of my immortal life." Bella just nodded her head in agreement not wanting to interrupt her daughter's train of thought. Renesmee turned her back from Bella, and stared across the field. Then, Renesmee cleared her throat and continued, "Um, ever since I tried to kill myself, I have been hearing and seeing Jacob in my waking state. I know deep down inside, that I'm only talking to myself, but it gives me such comfort and warmth seeing him here. I am always so cold, and nothing seems to help me. However, when he shows up, it's like this aura of light and warmth comes over me, and I feel like this hole in my chest is complete again. I don't know if this makes any sense to you." Bella remained frozen listening to her daughter describe the feelings she once had. Renesmee grew nervous as Bella did not respond, she slowly turned around and saw her mother as still as statue. She moaned to herself, "Just great, I broke my mother. My only advocate in this house of freaks." "Mom, mom...please answer me mom!" Bella broke out of her stance and reached over and hugged her daughter with all her might, without crushing her. Bella choke sobbed, "My dear Renesmee, I'm so sorry. It seems you got another bad trait from me." Renesmee stared back at her mother with a confused look. Bella continued, "When your father left me, when I was human. I too had visions of him. I thought I was going crazy as well. At least your delusions are on a healthier note than mine were. I would only see and hear your father if I was doing something stupid or dangerous. Which is how I first started hanging around with Jake and building those bikes. Although I have never revealed this to anyone else. So, you keep my secret, and I will keep yours. At least yours are more healthier than my visions. It seems yours are needed to justify something going on in your mind and you just need a sounding board, while mine were ways to practically kill myself. And now that I think about it, that should of have been an indication of my relationship with your father." They both broke out laughing, it felt good for both of them to just laugh. It had been too long indeed. Renesmee felt good with letting her mother in. And Bella felt the building of a relationship on what a mother and daughter's relationship should look like.

 ** _BPOV_**

When they got back to the house, Bella could see Edward leaving with Alice and Esme somewhere. She missed her husband in many ways, but was still angry with him. Bella and Renesmee waited until they were sure he was gone before they entered the house. They had been rooming together in one of the larger rooms since the suicide attempt, and Bella wanted to get somethings out of her room with Edward. As she entered the room, she caught the scent of something she hadn't smelt in a while, wet dog. She reached down and saw a letter from the school in her name, but couldn't fathom, why this would smell like Jake. There had to be another explanation. She continued to track the scent. She noticed it almost appeared as though someone was trying to mask it. As no one was home, besides her and Renesmee, she took advantage on tearing though the house to find the source. She was shocked to find the scent led into Rose and Emmett's room. She was finally able to track down the smell. It was coming from a safe at the very back of their closet. It was top of the line meant to withstand floods, fire and every other natural disaster. Why would something of Jake's be hidden here? And more importantly, why were both Rose, and not Emmett's scent as she would have thought as it is in his closet, but her husband's Edward's scent lingered so closely together. She was getting upset, and didn't care about who she offended, she reached down and ripped the safe off it's hinges (apparently it was not Vampire proof). If she was in the wrong, she would pay for a new one, and apologize later. But as the scent smacked her in the face, she knew she had no need to apologize. There in the safe were several letters addressed to Renesmee and even a couple to Bella. And most were from Jake, and there was even one from Charlie. Bella was seething. She grabbed the letters and left the room quickly. She made no attempt to repair any of the damage. This family had done it again. They were playing a game, where they knew what was best for not only her daughter, but for her as well. She sat in the rarely used kitchen and read her letters. She read her father's first.

Dear Bella,

I'm writing to see how you are holding up. We haven't spoken in a long time, and I know I am as much to blame as the next guy. I kept trying to guilt you into staying and being involved in your lives, and not letting you grow up. I'm sorry for that. I wish I didn't push too much, but I love you. I always felt cheated that my time with you was so short. It might be why I reacted the way I did when it seemed you were starting to push away. It must of gotten so bad, when you didn't even come to see me after the heart attack. Look, I don't know how much we can salvage here, but I know Jake is no longer around you, and has moved back home. He won't divulge much about what happened other than he felt it was time to let all of you have the space you needed now that Ness is all grown up. I know that his leaving was probably more of an Edward want than yours, and if you need someone to talk to, then please reach out to me. Despite it all. I love you Bella. I miss you, and I don't want our last words to each other to be the hateful things we last said to each other.

Yours Forever,

Dad

Bella could smell the salt of her Dad's tears soaked into the paper. I would definitely give him a call soon. I too didn't want to have him leave this world on the bad terms we were in. I then reached over and shockingly saw a letter from Jake. I couldn't even begin to guess what was in here.

Hey Bells,

Sigh, look...arghh. I don't know when things became so different between us, and estranged. I'm sorry for some of the stuff I wrote in my last note to your coven. I am not apologizing for any of it though. I have always been in your corner, and yet I have always had to fight for you to return the favor. You know what, again sorry, I don't want this to become a blame game. Things are the way they are now. Do I hope you could change back to who you were when you came rolling into to town all those years ago? Yes, I truly do. But you have been their Bella longer than you were ever our Bella. And that's a lot to overcome. I hope that someday you do turn around. I hope it's someday in my lifetime. I would love to see that Bells again. I miss her. I miss my friend. I miss my first love. She was an extraordinary person, I think she in still in there, but you have got to want it. And I can't do that for you anymore. I've tried to be your strength, but I can't breakthrough the barrier that that coven holds over you. If ever that girl returns, give me a call.

Now for the second part of the reason I am writing. I wanted to check in on Renesmee. I wanted to make sure she got my letter when I left and she understands I care for her deeply, and will always be a phone call away if she wants to visit me or needs a lending ear. I hadn't heard back from her, and was a little concerned she was angry with me and lashing out. I don't want what happened with Edward to happen with her. I would never do that. But I understand she needs time and space to get her anger out at me for leaving. I've sent her a couple of follow-up letters, but she still hadn't reached out. So, I was hoping you wouldn't let what I had said in the letter to the family, to cloud your opinions of me and withhold any crucial information from me if Renesmee was in any danger or in trouble. Please let her know I care about her, and I meant what I said to her about always being there if needed.

Always your friend,

Jake

I sat there feeling the anger course through me. Of course all the letters had been opened, and you could smell not only Jake's scent, but I now knew that both Edward and Rosalie had read them as well. I noticed that the notes addressed to Renesmee had been violated as well. So not only were my daughter's private correspondences violated, but mine as well. I screamed. My daughter came rushing up from our room. "Mom are you ok?" I turned to her, and told her to go pack our things. I handed her the letters, and I went to my room. I grabbed all the loose cash I could carry, and then grabbed all my personal stuff, credit cards, passports, and anything else I could think of. I then sat down and penned a note to my husband. Renesmee came in and informed me the car was loaded, and then watched me write.

My Dearest Husband and Sister-in-law,

Since you are both in love with reading other people's mail, I thought that this would be the best way to communicate with you. How dare you withhold information from both Renesmee and myself! How dare you invade our privacy by violating our rights to letters addressed to us. This intrusion was not welcomed when I was human, and it is not certainly welcomed now. I warned you. Warned you repeatedly, what would happen if you tried something like this again. But once again, poor stupid Bella and Renesmee can't stand on their own two feet without you. By time you get home we will have left. Once I get settled in where I am going, I will reach out to you. Until then do not attempt to track us down. And before you waste your efforts we are not heading back to Forks or to Jake, so leave them out of this! I can not believe you could be so cruel as to let your own daughter suffer the way she has. I do not know what is in Jake's letters to her, as I am not some evil monster like you two are, and read them without her knowledge. When she is ready to discuss them with me, and only then, will I find out. You both claim to love her, but you continue to do things that prove just the opposite. Edward, I gave up everything I was to be with you. That is what love is, but you don't understand that, for you never change. You keep talking about how fortunate you are to have my love, and to have a daughter. "Miracles" you keep calling us. But you don't treat "miracles" like possessions, you should treasure them for the gifts they are. I don't think you can change, but I think I can. I think I am not so far removed from my humanity, that I can cling to what's left, and try to change for the better, for my little nudger, my sweet child.

Goodbye,

Bella and Nessie

Renesmee was in tears when she had read what her mother had wrote. She hugged her mom. Once she was explained what Bella had found, she was just as angry as her mom. Bella would have loved to talk more about it, but knew time was of the essence. However, she had one more thing up her sleeve. Throughout all these events over the last couple of months, her beloved Edward never would dignify acknowledgement of their suffering, and his role in it. He just kept playing that damn piano, as if their lullabies would bring back all the good memories as a family, and absolve him of any of his wrong doings. She quickly ran downstairs and explained what she had in mind to Renesmee. True, she could of done this by herself, but felt it would be more therapeutic if both of them participated. So with that in mind, they walked to Edward's piano, carefully carried it to the garage, and threw it straight at Rosalie's precious red BMW. They did this again, and again, until they each only had one piano leg left in their hands, which they calmly dropped and jogged to Bella's car. Once in the car, they broke out into laughter. As Bella pulled away, Renesmee clung to the letters in her lap. Renesmee had something that had been missing for the longest time, she had her mother back, and hope. Hope on what she would find, once she had a chance to read Jake's letters to herself.


	4. Chapter 4: 1st Year-Avoiding the Cullens

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's note: Thank you to anyone still reading this story. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: First Year - Avoiding the Cullens

 ** _RPOV_**

We were on the run from the rest of our coven. At one time they were our family, but family does not treat each other the way they treated us or the ones we loved. I missed my Jacob like crazy. I was so glad we were able to grab all our stuff before we left. However, we learned very quickly just how much under the microscope we had been under. Mom, had a weird feeling that we needed to dump our technology as soon as possible. I didn't quite know why, that is until she brought our stuff to a Tech geek. She asked him to check our phones and computers before we even left town. I was shocked to find out the results. Mom of course sighed, and said it was about what she would expect from the Cullens, especially Edward and Alice. We discovered not only tracking software installed, but also bugs to monitor our internet and computer usage. Holy crap I thought. Those freaking assholes. If mom could cry, she would have. She apologized at once for the invasion of my privacy. She stated that she never had a clue this stuff was being used against me. However, the bigger shock was when it was found on her stuff as well. Apparently, good old Edward trusted her least of all, especially after their fight during my suicide attempt. We told the Technician to keep the stuff, and throw it all away when he got a chance. We quickly left the store, and drove to the nearest airport. We were not going to replace the stuff anywhere around here. We were sure the Cullens would eventually get our new tech information with their powers of influence and coercion. I tired to get mom's mind off our problems by focusing on our future. "Hey mom. Where are we going anyway?," I asked. "Well we can't go to anyplace we ever talked about dreaming to go to, or someplace very obvious as those would be the first places they would look for us. We can't contact Mr. Jenks for new paperwork as Jasper would have our new ID's in a minute. I think I know someplace we can get help, if if this person is willing to help me. You maybe, me I'm not to sure," mom smiled as she said this. I was a little confused to say the least. I played with our new technology that we got when we got off the plane. Luckily with our great memories we were able to quickly reprogram our contact lists. Well those we thought deserved to be re-added to said lists. I was a little confused about our present location, but figured mom knew what she was doing. I took the opportunity for some alone time while mom placed a call. I took out my letters from Jake, and sorted them in order by postage on the envelopes. The final envelope in my hand had no date, but I could tell it was the first one that he wrote me. I snorted as I opened up the envelope, and chuckled loudly. My Jacob, I sighed lovingly. Only my Jacob would write a going away letter on the sheet music paper belonging to Edward Cullen. I had tears in my eyes, and I hadn't even read the letter yet. I took a deep breath hoping to still find some trace of the smell of fresh pines, campfire smoke and motor oil. The smell of the man I loved. It was there barely. Instead I was overwhelmed with the stenches of Edward and Rosalie. Did they roll themselves in my letters? How many times did they intrude on my privacy by reading Jake's private thoughts to me. I pulled back on the anger, and focused on what I was about to read.

My Dearest Ness,

I don't know if you will read this, my letter to you first, or after you have heard my thoughts as expressed in the note I left your family. I want you to know though, that I love you with all my heart. Nothing that has been said or done these last few weeks could ever, ever change that. Please know that I could never blame you for the actions that your family has taken on me. I could never lash out at you for any choice that you have made, either wrong or right, or big or small. You can not help being you. You love so much, and bottle up so much pain of others. You are so like your mother in that way. You both would not stop at anything to give your shirts off your backs to help someone in need. You both would defend the ones you love to your own demise. I know at times you feel betrayed by her when she sides with your dad, or the rest of the family. But I need you to do me a favor here, and bottle up some of the compassion and forgiveness you give so freely to others, and give her a large heaping helping of it. The woman who was once my best friend is still in there, somewhere. She's scratching at the surface to break free. However, I no longer seem to have the hammer to break her loose anymore. I still love your mom, and she will always hold a special place in my heart. Ness I am so proud to have you in my life. No one makes me feel as important as you do. When you came into my life, I was reborn. You made me want to become a better version of myself. You were the measuring stick I held all my actions in life against. If I thought you wouldn't be happy with something I was doing or going to do, I would take no further action. You mean the world to me. I know you must hate me right now. I know you will feel like I abandoned you. That couldn't even be close to accurate. You are such a beautiful young women. When I saw you that morning of the event, I could not believe the girl in front of me was the same little girl who used to fall a sleep on my chest. It was at that moment while you were cleaning up, and after I had showered, that I realized you no longer needed a protector. You have grown to be such a strong and loving adult, and I am eternally fortunate to have been a part of the final outcome of Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You are a star, and I know you will light up the sky with your future endeavors. Please promise me you won't sit on your ass doing nothing like the rest of the family. Get out there and be someone! I hope you will still want to talk to me someday again, after you have cooled off for a bit. You presence will always be like a breath of fresh air in my life. I look forward to when we will see each other again. Please come and visit the next chance you get. Even as I finish writing this note, I already miss your smile and laugh. Please forgive me for doing what I felt was right for the both of us. And when you are ready to talk again, please do not hesitate to pick up the phone, or pop over to see me. Alone of course, or if you ever find her again, with my friend, Bella. But only, you two. Please leave all others behind.

Yours until the day I die,

Jacob

I was in tears as I read this letter, and the subsequent notes he wrote. They all expressed hope of a reconciliation between us. He had assumed as he had not heard back from me, that I was angry at him. Angry at him, never. Smoldering on fire upset with the Cullens, that you could guarantee. I continued to reread his notes to me. I wasn't ready yet to see him, but I hoped soon that I would be worthy to.

 ** _BPOV_**

I held my breath. A breath I didn't need to take of course, as I waited for him to pick up. I only knew of one other person who could help us escape our current predicament. I hadn't spoken to him personally in years. Just another example of shitty-friend-Bella. A popular model this year, and last. This doll will take your friendship, abuse it, then send it back to sender as it moves on to the next popular endeavor. God, get off you self pity party Bella. You, and only you allowed yourself to get this deep. The moment you let them walk back in after they crushed you, you would forever be owned by them. You sold your soul, and you reaped what you deserve by placing yourself on a damn pedestal. I was just about to hang up, when I heard someone answer. I was nervous to answer as the line said, "Hello?" "Um, Embry? This is Bella. Are you alone? Can we talk in private?" "Crap!, Embry exclaimed. "Give me a moment to go into my office... Ok, Bella. I'm by myself. Can you explain what is so important I had to leave my anniversary party?" "Shit, I'm sorry Embry I honestly had no idea. Look I will just get straight to the point. Me and Ness left the Cullens. I discovered that they had done some pretty rotten things to us both, and I could not allow Renesmee to continue to live in that restrictive environment anymore. Unfortunately, I can not go through my normal contacts for new identities, because of course they are their contacts as well. I'm hoping that maybe with you being a lawyer, that maybe you could help us. I know it's a large ask from someone who hasn't given you a second thought over the years. However, I am hoping since it's for Ness, that maybe you can put aside your hatred for me, and help us out here." Embry laughed before he spoke, "Christ Bella, you were always one for the dramatics. I have never said I hated you. Sure we noticed the change from the girl we grew to know in Forks for two years, but hate you, never. Ok, so this 'restrictive environment', as you call it, would that by chance, be the reason our mighty Alpha, has not heard back from Ness or you?" "Yeah, I'm afraid it is. However, Embry I need you not to tell Jake about any of this. I know it's a lot to ask, but think about it. Edward will come to him first. Edward would be expecting him to be the first person we turn to about this. Ness is not in a good place to see Jake right now. She took his leaving worse than I did when Edward left me." "Shit that is not good Bella," Embry sighed but continued, "So then...why do you think I am the guy to help you out here?" I cleared my throat, "Welllll...I seem to remember a time when you created those fake ID's for us to go drinking that one time. And I got to thinking, with you being so smart, that part of the reason you got the degree as a lawyer, was so that you could help alter the paperwork for those in the Pack that may need it, especially if they continued to phase." I bit my lip waiting for his response. Suddenly he started laughing again, "Holy shit, I forgot about that time with the ID's. You got us busted after the second place we used it, cause you were already buzzed, and kept saying you couldn't believe people thought we looked 25." I joined in his laughter, "How was I supposed to know you could get so buzzed after a couple of Hawaiian fruit drinks?" We continued to laugh for a few moments before Embry continued. "Ok, Bella. As always you seem to be on-point in your assumptions. I can get you what you are looking for. Luckily I don't leave the Rez much, so Edward should have no shot of finding out about our arrangements. I think we go with the obvious when it comes to names. He'll be expecting some weird names. I think we keep you in plain site. I will create dossiers for a Marie and Vanessa Swan. It should take me a couple of days to get all the new paperwork. In the meantime get out of Seattle, and stay out of Forks, or Port Angeles. I want you to go to Neah Bay, the Makah reservation is there. Check in at one of the coastal hotels, and I will call you when I am ready to meet you. Remember to stay out of sight. You shouldn't run into anyone, but remember that some of the people we know are from that tribe. So be safe. Now I need to get back to the party. Jake's out there somewhere and so are some other still phasing Pack members, and I don't want anyone picking up this conversation. Bye, Bel...". "Wait Embry...um when you say still phasing, um...do you mean that Jake is still doing it? It's just that in his note to us, he stated that he was going to stop." Embry cleared his throat, "He's tried to Bella. However, not for the reason you think. Ever since he left you guys, he's been having panic attacks. On the plane ride after he left you, he almost phased in the plane. He was sitting on the plane texting me, when suddenly he got these aching sharp pains in his wrists, and then severe anxiety overtook him. They needed to sedate him to calm him down. He sensed something was wrong Nessie, but when he tried to call anyone, no one answered. Finally, Edward did, and assured him he was mistaken, but that she was angry with him for leaving her. He tried to call you, but it kept going to voicemail. So he figured all of you were upset with him. Now here's the weird part, ever since that happened he swears that he has had these spirit walks. He says he swears at random times he sees Nessie, and talks to her. However, he said that couldn't be right, and they must be dreams." I was getting angry again. However, not with Jake or Embry. Once again Edward had kept something important from us, that Jake was calling to check up with Ness. Something still bothered be even more, "Embry why did Jake think he was dreaming?" Embry paused, "Well not to sound morbid, but it was because in these conversations with Nessie, it was after she tried to kill herself. Jake reasoned that if any of that was true, then Edward would of tossed every rude and demeaning name at Jake so he would feel guilty for leaving. Anyway Bella I really must get back. I'll talk to you in a couple of days, bye now." He didn't wait for my reply, but I couldn't believe what I had heard. Their bond truly was special indeed, and now we needed to get us both back into good places, so that we can rejoin the ones we love.

 ** _RPOV_**

We checked into the place that Embry had recommended to my mother. While we had some downtime, I let my mother read my letters from Jake. If she could of cried, she would. Instead she let out those tearless sobs. She couldn't believe even after he told her to get lost, that he still was looking out for her. She told me about what Embry had revealed to her about my father, and more importantly about Jake. It was amazing that he felt my pain from so far away, and that he had visited me on a spirit walk when I was emotionally in pain. I had not seen Jake since my mom and me started becoming closer. It was like his Spirit Warrior knew I was ok for now. Now that I knew about the deep connection between us, I for sure needed to get in a better head place. I couldn't let him suffer anymore because I felt like being a Drama queen. A few days later Embry called my mom, and told us the location of the pick up. I was disappointed to find he was not dropping them off himself, but he explained he didn't want to see us in case we changed our appearance at all. Jake always said he was the smartest in the Pack. On the package with our identities he had written some strange patterns of letters. We took the package back to our hotel and started packing our belongings. I noticed my mom staring at the package, when suddenly a smile lit up her face, and she asked me to step out of the room. For 10 minutes I waited in the hall, but then my mom called me back in. I came back in to find that she had taken the letters on the package and formed location names on a separate sheet of paper, and was just wrapping up the final locations on the list. It was written in the following order:

Forks

Toronto

Jacksonville

New Hampshire

Seattle

New York

Eugene

 **London**

 **Phoenix**

I was puzzled until it dawned on me the last two locations were written in front of me. Embry and my mom were playing with Alice's visions. When I left the room, she could pick up my mom, so if she was watching, she would of seen the seven other cities and told Edward where we were considering going to. The last two locations they couldn't see because I had stepped back in. Very clever mom. Very clever. "So London or Phoenix, eh?," I asked. "I think so. Any preference?," my mom asked. "I'd prefer not to leave the country," I chuckled. "Hmm, I agree. Looks like we are going to Phoenix. Arghh, I need to get scarves, gloves and hoodies," mom moaned. We hit the stores before we boarded the plan. Goodbye Bella and Nessie Cullen. Hello Marie and Vanessa Swan!

 ** _EPOV_**

I can't believe she could be so childish. The nerve of her throwing these temper tantrums, and taking my daughter away from me. All I did was try to protect them from that mongrel. Everyone in the family had had enough of his presence. He was like gum stuck to the bottom of your shoe. You couldn't get him off if you tried. True, we made the mistake of beating him up. Well not completely true, the others didn't know it was really Nahuel, but he deserved it. He was always trying to put us down because we were Vampires. He just could never loose gracefully. Then he leaves us that despicable note. The nerve of him calling us out as not giving anything back to the communities we lived in. We always gave away our used clothes. How dare he say we didn't care. Then Bella decided to finally play the mother role, and take my daughter away from me by making her choose sides. Didn't Bella realize we were a unit? The Cullens never goes against one of their own. Rosalie can not wait until until we find them again. And I certainly did not appreciate her little stunt with my piano. That was almost as bad as the mutt using my sheet music to pen his dear Renesmee note. I was seeing red when I noticed that. Luckily I had nothing written on it, so none of my beautiful music was lost. I heard Alice gasp, and then read her mind as I do whenever a new vision comes in. I saw Bella contemplating possible locations to run away to. I quickly called the Family together, and we discussed the list of possible escape routes, I mean relocation destinations:

Forks

Toronto

Jacksonville

New Hampshire

Seattle

New York

Eugene

All seemed like legitimate locations. We agreed to divide and conquer. I was going to Seattle to check in with that dog. If he gives one indication that he knew where they were, I would kill him. I'm not sure how they were staying off the grid so far, Bella always needed my help in doing anything. So far they had gotten rid of their phones and laptops. Somehow they suspected the bugs we planted in there belongings, and got rid of them. The clerk that worked on their stuff, was no help in determining their next point of departure. Was our daughter's influence from that scoundrel egging them on this journey? Were they suddenly playing Thelma and Louise? I quickly made it to the airport. I thought to myself, "You won't escape for long, my love, then I will have you both back under my protection again. Right where you belong."

 ** _JPOV_**

It's been a rough few months for me. Professionally, my life was moving along perfectly. The businesses, Wolf Pack's Auto Body Repairs and Black Russet Wolf Designs, were both growing at a steady pace. Since I have been back we have made peace amongst the Packs and consolidated them together again, with me as the lone Alpha. We also began open investing of pooled funds, where all of the Pack (both former and current), could get a chance to invest in our businesses and a chance to explore other opportunities for us, and the tribe in general. I was so happy to be able to provide these chances of prosperity for us. Many of the Pack had stopped phasing once they had found their Imprints. Quil was waiting for him and Claire to finish College, and when she finished her residency and was ready to get married, he planned to quite. Currently, it was me, Quil, Colin, and Brady from the original pack still phasing. Ever since the Cullens left 18 years ago, we have seen little to no Vampire activity. It's been grand so far. While things business wise was going so well, I couldn't say the same thing for me personally. All thoughts of stopping phasing flew out the window when I left Ness. Not sure what happened, but it was like, I could never settle my wolf down. The moment I got on the plane in Alaska I have been on edge. Luckily I was able to stop the Air Marshal from throwing my ass off the plane and in jail. I couldn't and still can't seem to get over that Ness was suffering somehow. Yet, when I did check in with the Cullens, they have assured me she is ok. So maybe I just have guilt and anxiety that she hasn't spoken to me since I left. Whatever the reason, Sue has me taking some anxiety medicine. One of the side effects being my inability to stop phasing. I was disappointed to say the least, but lately I have had less instances of these attacks. It felt like a resolution was coming to a head. I'm so glad, I am finally able see the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. I was in my office at Black Russet Wolf Designs, I was just going over next quarter's budget numbers, when my favorite Emo Vamp Asshole just walked through the doorway. "And to what purpose do I owe today's visit?" He just glared at me for a few moments, then turned around and walked out the door. "What the fuck was that?," I thought to myself.

 ** _EPOV_**

I can't believe they weren't there. He had genuinely had no clue they were even missing, or else heis getting that efficient with hiding some of his thoughts. I decided that I would wait and see what developed here. I would get my family back anyway that I could.


End file.
